The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a through silicon via (TSV).
Due to the rapid development of the electronics industry and the demand of users, electronic devices have decreased in size and weight, and, thus, semiconductor devices included in the electronic devices must, likewise, decrease in size and weight and have high performance and large capacity. In order to satisfy such requirements, research and development of semiconductor chips having a TSV structure and a semiconductor package in which the semiconductor chips are stacked has been conducted.